The Black Parade
by frostimar
Summary: Harry Potter is the most prized student at Hogwarts Catholic Academy, but when a mysterious new transfer student, Draco Malfoy arrives, his world is shaken and some things that are better left buried are unearthed. AU, slash.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry Potter is the most prized student at Hogwarts Catholic Academy, but when a mysterious new transfer student, Draco Malfoy arrives, his world is shaken and some things that are better left buried are unearthed.

Warnings: Slash, religious themes, magic, and extremely AU.

Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue.

Late fall was the most beautiful time at Hogwarts Academy, at least according to Harry Potter. The 6th year was seated in his first class of the morning, day dreaming at his desk. The teen was seated at a desk situated beside a large window, looking out onto the long tree lined walk that led to the front doors of the school house building.

Beyond the cobblestone path was the large courtyard and fountain where the students often studied. From the fountain there were four paths, one leading to the huge wrought iron front gate, one leading towards the students dorms, one leading to the school house, and a final path led into the schools magnificent gardens where the art building was situated.

Harry, despite his uncles wishes, loved art. His Aunt and Uncle were fabulously wealthy and poured huge sums of money into the school, making Harry one of their prized students. His Uncle wanted Harry to be a businessman and go into the world of office politics.

But Harry wanted to be an artist.

He wanted to spend all of his days looking over the gardens with a paint brush in his hand.

"Mr. Potter, I know your other teaches might let you day dream in their classes, but I won't stand for it." A loud voice snapped in his ear.

The teen looked up to find his teacher, Professor Snape glaring down at him. There was an infamous animosity between Harry and Snape, to put it nicely they didn't see eye to eye. Harry glared at his teacher.

"Well are you going to pay attention, Mr. Potter?"

"Sure, whatever…"

Snape raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, sir."

The black garbed teacher ambled to the front of the room and continued his lecture concerning the chemical composition of Lithium. Harry sighed and make a disgusted noise in the back of his throat. He hated Chemistry, the whole idea of it didn't make an ounce of sense to him.

Within a minute Harry was back in his day dreams, starring out the window, watching the red leaves drip off the trees. They flew lightly through the air in brilliant shades of red and orange. The leaves paraded down the path like a marching band.

Suddenly a shape emerged, sauntering down the path.

It was a person.

A man.

His face was pretty enough to belong to a woman, the most remarkable feature being narrow, black lashed, gray eyes that reflected the sunlight like some kind of mirror. His skin was deathly pale and his hair was long, a delicate shade of pale gold and tied back at the nape of his neck. Long bangs drizzled over one eye, framing the other.

A diamond stud glimmered from one ear.

He was dressed in black jeans and a black sweater. That was definitely not in uniform.

For a moment Harry was positive he was seeing a mirage, some sort of ghost.

And then it looked at him.

This man was real.

Those grey eyes locked on Harry and seemed to pierce through the teen's soul.

This man walked in front of the leaves, leading the parade on, this strange specter with pale skin and dressed all in black.

It was a black parade, marching towards the school house.

And then it the man disappeared.

"Mr. Potter, I asked you a question." Professor Snape growled.

Harry's eyes widened, "Um…eighteen?"

"That's correct, miraculously enough." The professor wrote something on the board and continued rambling on about some element. Suddenly the door opened and standing there was the leader of the black parade, glaring at everyone in the room.

"And you are?" Snape asked sardonically.

"Draco Malfoy, apparently I'm supposed to be here."

A/N: If you're interested in what happens please review and tell me, thanks a lot, reviews are much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: yay reviews! Thank you uber much, and now here is the new chapter, sorry if it's kind of extremely short, I'm writing it in school, over the weekend I'll have a long one for you though.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, you're late." Snape sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"Trains fault, not mine." The blonde shrugged. The teen arranged himself on the door frame, tossing his silvery hair over one shoulder.

"Well come tell the class something about yourself,"

Malfoy shrugged, "Nothing to say."

Their professor just heaved another sigh and eyed the teen angrily. The class meanwhile was abuzz already with rumors about this pretty new boy who wasn't wearing his uniform. Harry could hear them fly all around.

"Isn't he hot!"

"What a freak."

"His hair's prettier then mine!"

"Bet he worships Satan or something."

Harry's attention was still fixed on this new student. He felt as though he'd seen the blonde before….but where?

"Alright, D-Mr. Malfoy, where are you from?" Snape asked, shooting a menacing glare at the class. The students fell silent, but they all watched the new boy with rapt fascination. It was very rare to get a new student at Hogwarts Academy.

"London," Malfoy said.

"I take it you don't have to wear a uniform in London," The professor remarked snidely, commenting on the teens street clothes.

"Nope."

"You need one here."

The blonde's eyes rolled over the class, noticing the uniforms, "Well were do I get one?"

"Do you not have a guide," Snape said wearily, knowing the answer. He looked around the room for some unfortunate soul to dump the so far very uncooperative new boy on.

"Nope."

"Alright then, Potter, you'll show Mr. Malfoy around."

There were pouts from the females and the boys snickered at Harry and gave him what were supposed to be supportive pats on the back. But everyone was a little weary of the new meat, especially new meat that was so antisocial. Harry felt as though he was being led to the guillotine.

"H-hi," Harry smiled weakly as the blonde ambled over to the desk next to him.

Draco just sat down.

The black haired teen heaved a sigh and glanced back at his friends for support. "Ron, for the love of god help me!" Harry whispered loudly.

"Sorry, but you're on your own for this one. Blondie gives me the creeps!" the redhead said giving Harry a pat on the back.

"Bet that's not all I give you, fruitcake." Malfoy said from his desk, not even bothering to face Ron.

For a second Ron looked as though he was going to attack the new boy, but Harry glared at his friend, shaking his head. Still fuming, Ron settled in his chair, shooting the back of Draco's head dirty looks.

Class ended far too quickly and suddenly Harry was walking next to Draco, asking to see his schedule. Silently the blonde handed Harry a folded, torn piece of paper.

"We have the same classes," Harry said in dread. He was already starting to dislike this uncooperative lump of a person. "So next we've got a free period."

An uncomfortable silence filled the void, well Harry felt uncomfortable, but somehow he got the feeling Draco didn't mind.

"Maybe we should get you a uniform?"

Draco shrugged.

"Yeah okay, follow me."

Harry skittishly walked down the school house hallway, with the blonde right behind him. Nervously the teen noticed that the hallway was completely empty. _What if he stabs me! Oh god please don't let him kill me! There won't be any witnesses! _Harry thought with panic, glancing over his shoulder.

Those disconcertingly bright grey eyes were like slate, they met Harry's coolly and angrily. Harry broke the eye contact and started to walk faster. Suddenly there was a hand wrapped around his bicep and his side was pressed against a wall.

"D-Draco?"

"Don't pretend you don't remember," Draco whispered in his ear, so close that Harry shivered as the blond's hot breath tickled his neck.

"What are you talking about?"

The taller teen drew back from Harry, eyes burning, "I'll make sure you remember."

Malfoy turned and continued down the hall, leaving Harry against the wall, confused and more then a little frightened of him.

A/N: please review and tell me what you think, lol, Ideas or suggestions are appreciated as well.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: yay reviews! Okay so here's a longer chapter, hopefully from here on in the chapters will be a bit longer. Also I would like to apologize in advance for getting any information on Catholicism wrong, so if I did screw anything up please help me out. Also would like to thank my fantastic beta Ceraedin!

Harry Potter was now completely positive he had no luck whatsoever- not only had he been stuck with the new kid, the new kid was also completely insane. In fact, Harry was sure that being stuck with Malfoy was some form of penance from a sin he'd comminted in a past life. But Harry, being the nice boy he was, still stuck with Malfoy, showed him to the school store and his next class.

The twosome entered their class, Draco ambling through the door, a hand in his pocket and a backpack looped over one shoulder and Harry nervously behind him. The taller blonde honed in on a desk in the back of the classroom and Harry almost dashed towards a desk near his own friends.

"Jeez, Harry, you look like you saw a ghost," Ron commented. "Did the new kid try ta kill you?"

Harry smiled weakly, that was way to close to the truth for comfort, "Nah, he's just a bit…er….um….maladjusted?"

"The girls can't get enough of him!" Dean sighed, "I'll never get why they always like jackasses like him."

"Join the club," agreed Ron.

Harry glanced at the desk behind him at Seamus who snickered, "I heard from Lavender that Hermione fancies the pants off him!"

Turning a pale shade of red, Ron rolled his eyes, "Lavender's just making stuff up again. Hermione would never fancy such an ass!"

All four boys looked towards the back of the classroom where Lavender was trying to flirt with the new blonde boy and Hermione was sitting on the other side of Draco smiling prettily at him.

Seamus and Dean roared with laughter and Harry gave Ron a supportive pat on the back and said, "I'm sure it's just a crush Ron." Everyone in the class, except an oblivious Hermione, knew how much Ron liked the bushy haired brunette.

"She's wicked hot, though," Seamus couldn't help add.

Once again Harry found himself forcibly keeping Ron from attacking a classmate, which was much harder then it sounds as Harry was a rather petite and Ron, most certainly, was not.

Harry was almost happy when class started- at least now he had a few minutes to gather his thoughts. The teenagers settled down and for the most part pretended to pay attention the lesson. Harry didn't even bother. He was still shook up over the strange encounter with Malfoy.

_"Don't pretend you don't remember." _

What was he supposed to remember? Harry was sure he'd never seen Draco before. Although….although, for a moment a pair of piercing, black lashed, grey eyes filled his vision. Those eyes were familiar, painfully familiar.

Suddenly the bell rung loudly and the students began to chatter loudly. Harry bid farewell to his friends, promising to see them at lunch and located Draco through the crowd.

"So we have art,"

No response.

"…that's by the garden."

Again silence.

"So uh, I'm going over there now, and you should too because you have class and I mean you could follow me, because since you're new I'm assuming you don't know how to get to the art building, because you have art now and you should go there because that's the class you have and um," Harry blushed and nervously wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, "I'm babbling, aren't I?"

"Yup."

"Well just follow me and we'll head over to the art building."

Harry quickly turned on his heel and walked stiffly towards the art building. _Why did I start babbling like that! Augh, he's just so weird! He just stands there and stares, and I just wanted him to say something! _

Malfoy stood in the sunlight, watching with a smirk as the smaller teen walked nervously down the cobblestone path. Behind him the autumn leaves swirled on the wind, all shades of brilliant orange and reds. The wind was cool and crisp, a perfect fall day.

With a low laugh Draco slipped his hands in his pockets and followed the dark haired teen.

XoXoXo

Harry wasn't free of Draco until lunchtime when he joined his friends at their usual table. Malfoy was nowhere to be found and Harry couldn't have been happier. As usual Harry was rather quiet, happy to be around his friends laughing at their jokes and amusing stories.

"Harrrryyyy," someone whispered in his ear.

The teen jumped and glanced over his shoulder to find Hermione giggling.

"Jesus, Hermione! You scared the hell out of me!"

The brunette laughed and sat down between Ron and Harry, "Did I get the little Catholic boy to curse?"

Harry just rolled his eyes, "Hell is not a curse word, it's a spiritual location."

"Why aren't you off flirting the pants off Malfoy, Hermione?" Ron sneered.

"Because I couldn't find him," she retorted.

"Oh."

"Anyway," Hermione sighed, "Did you hear, what happened in London today?"

"No," Harry said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"That serial killer struck again!"

Harry promptly stopped chewing.

"God, Hermione, not while we're eating!" Seamus complained, as Dean paled and thickly swallowed a bite of pasta.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Stop being such a wuss, he killed a boy this time!"

"Did he rip out the-….uh…do that thing again?" Ron asked with morbid curiosity.

"Disembowel?"

Dean made a gagging sound.

"Yeah he did." Hermione whispered in a hushed tone, "This is the 10th one!"

"Wait, he killed a boy?" Seamus gasped.

"Mmhmm," She said, "One of those pretty boys."

Ron went so pale that his freckles looked like red crayon on wax paper, the teen took a deep breath and smiled weakly, "Well we'd better start guarding Harry, he might be next!"

Out of instinct Harry elbowed Ron in the ribs, "Shut up, Ron." There were weak laughs at the familiar gag, but they were like ripples on the surface of a lake. Tension and fear still hung in the air.

The serial killer, dubbed the 21st century Jack the Ripper, had terrified all of England. It was the longest run of serial killings in London in the past few decades and, so far, there seemed to be no clues or leads.

There was a cool wind that cut through the silence, whistling through the trees and sweeping away loose leaves. The black parade continued, marching all the way down the fountain and stopping to swirl around a figure. Malfoy.

The teen walked towards the school house, wind whistling around him, leading the black parade towards the students.

"Does it strike you as odd that on the day another body is found, Malfoy comes to Hogwarts?" Dean said in a low frightened voice.

Hermione giggled, "Oh come on, Dean, you really think some sixteen year old boy is the Ripper?"

"Have you heard the rumors about him!" Dean insisted.

Everyone at the tables exchanged glances and shook their heads.

"I heard that he used to be a student at some London Academy, but he was expelled for 'criminal behavior'. Apparently he snuck out at night and would reappear in the doom rooms covered in blood! Like some sort of ghost!"

Finally Hermione broke the nervous silence, "Oh come on Dean! Those are just rumors, it's not like anyone can prove they're true!"

"Lavender did! She knows a lot of people at London Academy!"

"In the biblical sense," Ron snickered.

"She messaged them at lunch and they all told her all this stuff about him!" Dean continued.

"Remember that girl, Tori?" Seamus said nervously, "She came here from London Academy last year, she knew him too. I talked to her during my free, and she said he was creepy too."

"She told me this one time, she was walking to a night class and she saw him outside, sitting under a tree sharpening a knife. When she asked what he was doing he told her he was about to go out and take care of something and then he asked if she wanted to come!"

For a minute everyone at the table turned to look at Draco Malfoy who was still walking towards them, leaves swirling behind him. It was such a strange picture- it didn't look real, as if it were planned somehow, as if they were watching a movie.

Finally Hermione said dismissively, "Just a silly rumor." She got up and walked back to Lavender's table, glancing nervously over her shoulder at Malfoy.

Harry sighed, "I can't believe I have to show him around!"

"No worries, you can ditch him after today," Seamus said.

"I guess," the dark haired teen shrugged, "Still he's in all my classes!"

"Just ignore him, you'll be fine, Harry." Dean added. They were quiet for a moment before Dean said, "It's Monday, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Seamus yawned and continued to eat.

"We've got Mass remember?"

"Aw fuck, I knew I hated today for a reason!" Seamus cursed.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Come on, Seamus, Mass isn't bad,"

"Well it's still boring, I mean aren't there better ways to worship god?"

"Now, come on, it's in the bible," Harry insisted.

Seamus and Ron exchanged a look. They knew better then to argue with Harry about what was in the bible, because according to Harry if it was in the bible it was the law.

The students made their way to the large cathedral behind the schoolhouse. It was the tallest building on the school grounds, with its over fifty foot high bell tower and Hogwarts was very proud of it. During the summer it attracted all kinds of tourists- apparently it was dated back to the 11th century and one of the first churches founded by the royal family of England.

They filed in the pews and Harry, as always, left his less religious friends to scoot to the front of the large room nearest to the alter and the huge stained glass window behind it that filtered tinted sunlight down into the room.

"Good Afternoon, students," Headmaster Dumbledore announced from the pulpit. Oftentimes Mass was used as an assembly by the teachers where they would make announcements.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts School, we are all very pleased to see you all again. We have few announcements this year, as always. Firstly we welcome all the first years and wish them a pleasant year here. I would also like to warn them that the upper floors of the church are strictly off limits to students and unless they would like to take a long fall, we recommend that you all avoid the bell tower."

As always there were a few nervous laughs at that line.

"I would also like to introduce a new member of the staff this year, Reverend Thomas Riddle!"

A tall man with black hair and dark eyes took the stage, a gentle smile graced his features and he bowed his head at the crowd, "It is a great pleasure to be here, I'm very excited to begin a new career here at the much esteemed Hogwarts Academy, and I'd like to dedicate this service to all of you hard working students."

"I'm sure you've all heard about the tragic murders going on in London and that a new victim has been found today. I ask for a moment of silence for all those hurt by this killer and for his victims."

A blanket of silence covered the room. Harry bowed his head and lost himself in prayer and the soft colored light that washed over him.

XoXoXo

After Mass Harry reunited with his friends and they walked back to the schoolhouse for their last class of the day.

"What did you think of that new reverend?" Seamus asked.

"Looks like the type to molest pretty little boys," Ron snickered, "Harry you'd better watch out!"

Everyone laughed and Harry gave a half hearted protest, his mind was however was elsewhere.

Harry couldn't help but notice that Draco hadn't been at Mass.

A/N: oooh exciting, much? Hah I know, not really. I'm sorry if the chappie was a bit boring, I promises next chapter will be more exciting and will involve Draco and Harry doing naughty things in the cathedral…well okay not that naughty yet. But we're getting there. Lols.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yay update. Would like to say that I hate geometry more then I did five minutes ago. Would also like to thank reviewers and also say that from now on I will have a sort of structure to the updates, there should be one at least once a week, usually on Monday. Because let's face it, Mondays suck, and though it's not much if you like the story reading it will make Mondays suck a little bit less.

So it's like football.

Except not as cool.

But you get the idea.

And now to the story:

Three weeks.

It had been three weeks since Draco Malfoy came to Hogwarts Academy, and in those three weeks he had spoken with nobody, and nobody had spoken with him. Rumors concerning the teen spread like wildfire, he was the notorious serial killers, he ate people, he was dating an American supermodel… there was nothing that hadn't already been said.

And despite this, or perhaps because of it, Harry couldn't keep his eyes from wondering towards Draco. After class, he'd watch through thin lenses as Draco walked off. Harry knew it was a bit…well creepy, but he couldn't help it. There was something familiar about the blonde, an almost tangible connection between them that Harry couldn't remember.

Harry stormed out of the schoolhouse, flustered and irritated. Chemistry had been worse then usual that day, Snape picked on him to no end and distressingly enough, Harry was upset that he hadn't seen Malfoy in the class.

The teen walked quickly through the cool September air towards the cathedral, hoping to relax in peace among the pews. Harry crossed his arms over his chest, shivering slightly. It was colder then usual this year. The cathedral looming over him got larger and larger until Harry stood at the large wooden doors. Tenitavely the teen opened on and peeked inside.

It was like looking inside a dream. The sunlight filtered through the tall stained glass windows in shades of orange and blue and green. The tall gothic pillars were protective and made him feel safe. The long red carpet leading to the pulpit was a lush shining path laying before his feet.

Harry took a step inside and quietly closed the door. He walked slowly towards the stained glass, savoring the peace and quiet.

Suddenly he noticed a shape.

A man with a pair of cool grey eyes that glistening in the mid-morning light- Malfoy.

Inadvertently Harry took a step back towards the door. "I-I'm sorry to interrupt, I-uh…didn't think anyone would be here."

"You aren't interrupting," Malfoy said coldly, turning away from Harry to stare at the stained glass. They were the only words Harry had heard Malfoy speak since their first day.

The flustered teen tugged lightly at the hairs at the nape of his neck, glancing at the ground. "I'll go then…unless-"

"Stay or go, I don't care."

Harry quietly walked towards the front of the church and sat in a wooden pew closest to the pulpit. Draco stood a few feet in front of it, looking up at the magnificent windows.

"I didn't think you'd be here." Harry said finally and was answered by silence. Laughing nervously he said, "I couldn't help but notice you never come to mass-"

"Why is it any of your business what I do?" Draco said angrily.

"It's not!" Harry answered quickly, "I just-um-I don't know. I'm sorry."

They were silent for a few minutes, Harry sneaking reverent glances at Malfoy's hair, which seemed to reflect all the shades of light shining through the colored glass. _It's so…bright, _Harry thought absent mindedly, _I just wish I could touch it…_For an instant Harry imagined how Malfoy's hair would feel running through his fingers. And then he shook his head violently, banishing the disgusting images from his mind.

"Do you believe in God?"

Harry's eyes jolted back to Draco's back. "What?"

"Do you believe in God?" The blonde repeated.

"Of course, more then anything," Harry said automatically.

Malfoy snickered, "Do you now?"

"God is higher then all of us, he's watching over us. It's because of him we all lead happy lives." The teen responded quietly. He could see the tension pooling between Draco's shoulders and noticed the fine tremble running down his neck.

"You're such an idiot," Draco snarled. "So you think this is a happy life!"

Harry stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest and said, "God gives every human the same gifts and the same opportunities, therefore we all have the ability to be happy."

And then Draco started to laugh, the cruel, bitter sound ringing through the empty cathedral. "You're still the idealist aren't you… still trying to make the world a better place with those big eyes of yours."

The blonde glanced over his shoulder, his eyes blank and unreadable, but a smile twisted his lips. Then he frowned, "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" Harry asked sharply, eyes widening further.

"Stop it!"

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Stop looking at me like that!" Draco snarled, turning finally to face Harry. For a moment their eyes met and then the blonde howled, "Just stop it!"

He turned and stormed towards the door.

"Draco!" Harry yelled after him. The teen pushed himself off the pew and trotted after Malfoy out of the church and onto the grassy lawn. "Draco, stop!" Harry shouted. For a moment the dark haired teen stood still, wondering why in god's name he was chasing a stranger around. He was just some creep, Harry had no reason to get involved. It didn't matter, Draco didn't matter.

But he did matter.

Harry ran again and this time he grabbed Draco's arm. "Draco!"

The blonde jerked away from Harry and the smaller teen fell onto the grass. "Let go!"

"How do you know me!" Harry growled. "Tell me or I won't let go!"

Draco's eyes widened just slightly, "You don't remember."

"Should I!"

"Yeah."

The sky above them started to darken from blue into a dark shade of charcoal and fine drizzle streamed from the heavens. Draco stood there, starring down at Harry and finally he said, "That was how I recognized you, because of your eyes. They haven't changed a bit. They're still shining and pure, looking up at me and begging me to do the right thing…like you're some kinda angel."

Suddenly Draco dropped to his knees in front of Harry and smeared one hand in the mud. The sky turned black and thunder rumbled around them. Draco took his muddy hand and almost tenderly caressed Harry's cheek, smearing the mud onto his pale skin, defiling it.

"Well you're not."

Draco got to his feet and looked down at Harry once more, "You're just as filthy as the rest of us." And then he turned and walked off without looking back.

Harry sat there for a moment, wondering if that actually just happened. He rubbed the mud off his face with his sleeve and looked down at it. "I'm all dirty," Harry acknowledged quietly. The rain got heavier and slowly the teen got to his feet and managed to stumble back to the school house where he waited out the storm.

What Harry didn't realize was that someone was watching the entire encounter. A dark figure stood in the bell tower and when the two boys left the grass lawn, the figure turned and disappeared into the cathedral.

XoXoXo

September turned quietly into October and a week has passed since the incident on the cathedral lawn, and Harry couldn't keep the scene from replaying itself in his mind.

"_You're just as filthy as the rest of us." _

What was he talking about?

Harry was almost obsessed with finding out where he knew Draco Malfoy from and finding out what he'd done to earn the teens contempt. He'd been young when his aunt and uncle adopted him from the orphanage…young enough that life before that day seemed to be a blur.

"Answer please, Mr. Potter."

Snape's voice cut through Harry's day dreams. The teen glanced up and without thinking blurted, "Uh…eighteen?"

"Wrong as usual Mr. Potter, the answer is two."

Snape said something else, but Harry wasn't paying attention, he looked out the window and tried to think back to the orphanage. It was a small building located deep in the country by the moors. Harry hadn't really had any friends there, although, there was one boy he used to play with. They would spend the cool afternoons wondering around on the moors, exploring with enthusiasm and excitement.

But that boy hadn't looked a thing like Draco, Harry remembered perfectly. That boy had mousy blonde hair and a quick, bright smile. That boy's name was Tom or Bill, something common and unremarkable. The only similarity between Draco and that boy were their eyes.

"Hey, Harry didcha hear?" Ron asked, elbowing his friend in the ribs.

"Huh-what?"

"We're going to Hogsmade on Friday!" The red head laughed, "This is gonna be so cool!"

"Oh…right, really cool." Harry said thoughtfully; they'd never been allowed to go to Hogsmade before, visiting the nearby town was a privilege reserved for only the 6th year and above students. He was mildly excited about it, but he was still more interested in Draco.

Harry glanced over his shoulder and saw Draco sitting in the back of the classroom, starring out the window. Shaking his head Harry grinned back at Ron. There was no way he'd ever met Draco Malfoy before.

XoXoXo

Friday came far to slowly and all day during classes the students were unfocused, thinking only about their coming trip to Hogsmade. At the end of the school day they raced to their dorms, changed into street clothes, and met with their teachers at the fountain to discuss the rules of Hogsmade.

"Now students, as your class advisor, I am your chaperon and I make the rules regarding the Hogsmade privilege," said Snape, glaring at the students. "Rule one, no student may go to Hogsmade alone, they must be in a group of at least four and must have my permission. Rule two, once in Hogsmade you will stay in the town, no leaving the central shops and especially no exploring the graveyard, no matter how tempting it is."

Everyone had heard the rumors about the haunted graveyard and the church that sat at the edge of Hogsmade. Although most students talked about going up there one Halloween, no one ever had ever made it up to the church.

They said witches were buried in that graveyard.

Harry shivered, witches scared him to no end. The whole idea of witchcraft and sorcery was not only a sin, but it was frightening to think that some power other then God could effect the natural world.

"Hey Harry, ya know what we should do on Halloween? We should so go up to the church!" Ron suggested.

"Ron, please!" Hermione sighed, "Every year someone tries, no one ever gets there!"

"Well this year we will!" Ron insisted, "Seamus? Dean?"

"I'm game."

"There'd better be hot ghost chicks."

"See Hermione," Ron said snidely to the brunette, "I have a loyal crew, and Saint Harry will come to and pray for our safety."

Harry chuckled along with his friends, but not without a tiny shiver. He really hoped Ron abandoned that silly idea. Mostly because he was damned scared of that graveyard.

The students began to move in a large amorphous clump, following Professor Snape to Hogsmade. Once they left the campus it was a twenty minute walk down a winding dirt path to Hogsmade because they weren't allowed to take the train.

When they finally reached Hogsmade the students branched off, exploring and ready to spend the entire night enjoying their new freedom.

Harry couldn't help but notice he couldn't see Draco anywhere.

A/N: ...And that's all she wrote, folks! Next chapter will actually involve action as a secret, conspiracy inside Hogwarts itself begins to unfold. Be afraid. Be very, very afraid.

And review please to tell me whatcha think about the chapter, suggestions plot wise and other stuff- wise is welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey, all, sorry this chapter was a tad late, loooong weekend of misery and studying. So anyway here be a new chapter involving….action!

"Ron are you sure we should be going here?" Harry asked tenitavely. His red head friend was standing beside him, talking animatedly to Seamus and Dean. The four teens stood in front of the most notorious pub in Hogshead- the Hog's Head. "This place is sorta….dodgy."

"Oh come on, Harry! Don't be such a wuss!" Ron laughed, elbowing the smaller teen in the ribs.

Giving the redhead a small shove Harry growled, "Shut up! I'm not a wuss!" He petulantly flung open the heavy wooden door and stepped into the pub. It was a dirty room that bustled with harsh sounds of glass clinking and voices mumbling and no one seemed to notice the four teenagers standing by the door.

Ron brushed past him, pulling up Harry's hood as he passed. Harry shot a dirty look at the back of Ron's head and adjusted the hood himself before sullenly following his friends to a table at the back of the room.

"I can't believe we're in the Hog's Head!" Dean snickered.

"We're so kickass," Seamus agreed, playfully punching Harry in the shoulder, "Right Harry?"

"Y-yeah, right." Harry said, honestly not paying his friend much attention; his graze was fixed on a door in the back corner of the bar. It was open just a crack and a thin beam of pale moonlight spilled into the bar. _It must lead to an alley or something, _Harry thought. "I'm gonna go get a drink," the teen said quietly.

"Ew, Harry, here?" Ron muttered.

Dean took one look at the bar and proclaimed to the circle, "This place is filthy!"

"Whatever. I'm thirsty, be right back," Harry said distractedly. He walked softly through the pub, trying to be inconspicuous and avoid any attention. Eyes fixed on the crack of moonlight, Harry slipped onto a stool at the edge of the bar, closest to the door.

"Can I have a coke?" he asked the barman. The grey haired man scowled and walked off, leaving Harry unsure of whether he would actually get his coke or not. Either way, Harry was right next to the door.

The teen slipped a hand around the edge of the door frame and slid off his stool. Harry glanced over his shoulder, checking to see if anyone was watching. Nobody was. He pushed the door open an inch more when a voice made him jump.

"I wouldn't go opening up doors,"

Harry glanced over his shoulder to see the barman setting down a glass of coke at his place on the bar. "Why not?" The teen asked.

"You never know what you'll see in Hogshead, not these days. Might see something you were better off never seeing." The barman shrugged. "You there, son, you're looking for something, ain't ya?"

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"I can see it in your eyes. You're lookin' for something you've lost. You might find it there, back in the good old days they used to call this place a village o' miracles. Kids like you came here looking for things they wanted, things they need…things they lost."

"Well I didn't loose anything," The dark haired teen said defensively. "I'm just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, kiddo."

"Well I'm not a cat," Harry insisted.

"There're not miracles... not here, not these days. Hope you don't see any ghosts back there, kitty cat."

Harry rolled his eyes. _Silly old man. _He opened the door and closed it behind himself and suddenly Harry found himself standing in a dark alley, illuminated only by a heavy half moon hanging overhead. Above him the stars twinkled merrily and the world was washed over with a shade of blue.

"You shouldn't have come here," a voice snapped angrily. There was a bend in the alley, Harry quietly snuck towards it and the next voice came louder.

"I was assigned to Hogwarts, it's not as if I had a choice," said a cool, impassive second voice. Harry's ears prickled, he knew that voice…but from where? The teen pressed himself flat against the brick wall of the alley

"This is too dangerous for a kid," the angry voice snarled. "We're dealing with serious threats, here, not kiddy games."

"I'm aware of that, Sev. That is why they have two operatives here, you and I. We are to work together."

"You're just a child! You shouldn't be involved in this; those bastards shouldn't have brought you here!" The one called Sev ranted, then sighed.

"I know you're worried about me, Sev. I appreciate it, but I've been on my own for a while, now. Besides, I asked to come here."

Harry listened with interest, what were they talking about? Were they thugs? Criminal masterminds? Or was it some secret plot inside Hogshead…or Hogwarts? Suddenly it came to Harry- he recognized the first voice. Snape! Why the hell was Snape in an alley at Hogwarts, and just who, exactly, was he talking to!

"I saw him. He's here, Sev. The one who did this to me…he's here."

"Oh no, Dra- you….you came here just for him?" Snape gasped.

"He's the one stole everything from me. He stole my life, my childhood, my family! He took it all away!" the second voice snarled, the voice was intoxicating, rich with passion and energy. Harry was drawn to that voice like a bee to honey. "I want to hate him, I want to kill him. But I can't," the voice softened, "I couldn't hate him."

"They want him, don't they?" Snape acknowledged quietly.

"Yes, but I won't let them hurt him. Nobody but me will ever hurt him."

"We should leave," Snape sighed.

Suddenly it was silent.

Harry took a deep breath and slid down the wall. _What the hell is going on? Who was Snape talking to? _The teen ran a hand through his hair. Clearly there was a secret inside Hogwarts. Was Snape some sort of spy? Who was he spying on?

There was something weird going on at Hogwarts.

Who were 'they' Snape and the other man spoke of?

And who did 'they' want?

Suddenly a scream split the night air. Harry scrambled to his feet and glanced around the alley. Another scream cracked through the town. The teen ran back to the door and tried to open it, it was locked.

The screams of panicked people followed. There was nobody around; Harry was all alone in this long dark alley. The teen sprinted down the alley and rounded to bend to reveal another narrow stretch of alley.

A laugh echoed through the brick walls.

Harry glanced around desperate for some way back to the main street. Around him the shadows themselves seemed to be creeping around, stalking him.

Another scream echoed, blood curling and chilling. This wasn't a scream of fear; it was the screech a dying animal made. Harry took off running, not sure of his direction, just running as fast as his feet could carry him.

Wicked laughter echoed through the alleys, mocking him.

There was the dull thud and another scream.

Harry gasped and the world was spinning suddenly. There was no way out, where was home! He spun around and in the sky clouds moved to cover the moon. The light was going away.

"You should be careful in these alleys, kitty cat. You never know what you might find," a cloaked figure said. The moon vanished from the sky, completely covered by thick black clouds.

Harry's eyes widened violently as the hooded figure advanced on him.

"You might even see a ghost,"

Suddenly a pair of bright grey eyes peered out from the darkness of the hood. Pale pink lips pulled into a quick, easy smile. The hood fell back and lank, mousy blond hair framed the teens face. He had grown up, but it was the same boy.

"You!" Harry gasped, "You're the boy from the orphanage!"

"Don't you remember my name, Harry?" The teen asked. Blood started to drip from the edges of his smile.

"Get away from me!" Harry shrieked, he backed away from the other boy to quickly and fell onto his ass on the cold pavement.

"Scared?" The other teen asked. Blood oozed from his eyes, his nose, it started to drip from every pore on his skin.

"Say my name, Harry."

"I-I-I don't remember!" Harry gasped, scrambling away from the bleeding figure.

"Yes you do!" He snarled. "Tell me! Tell me!"

Harry screamed and kicked the figure back; suddenly his back hit the brick wall of the alley. He was trapped. "Stop it! I don't know!"

"Yes you do! You have to know! We need to know!"

There was blood... so much blood; it was pooling around the dark figure's feet. It dripped from those cold hands as they traced Harry's cheeks, streaking them with blood.

"Tell us, Harry; tell us who you did it too."

"I didn't do anything!" Harry screamed.

"You killed him! Tell us who you killed!"

Those hands closed around Harry's throat and then the boy kneeled in front of Harry. "We know what you did, Harry." And then the boy slumped atop Harry's body, pinning the smaller teen to the wall.

Harry took a shaky breath and tried to push away from the body.

Suddenly it started to writhe and twitch atop Harry, laughing manically and grinning at the dark haired teen. All the while the figure kept bleeding. Harry started to gasp and whimper at this time... he couldn't free himself from underneath the body!

Tears trickled down Harry's cheeks, but his voice was choked, he couldn't scream for help.

The world started to fade and Harry whimpered and trembled.

It was funny, but somewhere deep in his mind a quiet voice was screaming out for Draco.

The last sound he heard was, "You idiot."

_"Harry come on!" Someone laughed. _

_Harry glanced around, where was he? The moors, how did he get to the moors? The grass was a pale dull green beneath his feet and the sky was a pale shade of gray. The sunshine shone through in long, glittering beams. From not to far away he could hear the low rumble of the sea. He was back. _

_"Coming!" Harry called to the boy running in front of him. He was a child again, he looked at his hands, they were small and pale…and weak, so weak. He ran after his friend with the mousy blonde hair _

_Suddenly something distracted Harry, the edge of a cliff, it must be the gorge, they were always careful to avoid the gorge, but today Harry couldn't help but walk towards it. _

_The child peered down the long deep hole to see a long steep drop between two hills. If he fell he'd probably get hurt real bad…real bad. _

_Suddenly the ground beneath Harry's feet started to shake and in a heartbeat the ledge he'd been standing on was just a pile of rocks and grass falling towards the bottom of the gorge. _

_Harry grabbed onto a protruding rock and looked down. It was such a long drop. The first fine tendrils of fear crept down his spine. He was going to die. _

_Harry wanted to call a name, he needed to call someone. _

_But who was that boy? What was his name again? Harry squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't remember. _

_A name emerged in Harry's mind, as bright as a star, "Draco!" _

_A smiling face peered over the edge of the gorge and Draco extended a hand, "Did you think I'd let you fall, cat?" _

_Harry smiled up at Draco and placed his hand in Draco's. _

_Harry wasn't afraid anymore. _

Fuzzily Harry opened his eyes. It was still dark, but the moon was out now. Harry tried to get up and his head spun. He whimpered; his head ached like hell. Someone pressed a cool hand to his hot forehead.

"Fuck it, you dip shit, you're running a fever."

"Huh?" Harry murmured, a face slowly came into focus in front of his. Platinum hair, cold eyes, pale skin and a scowl playing on pink lips. "Draco?"

"You see a little bit of blood and you get all sick," The blonde snorted.

"What happened?"

"You found a dead goat."

"No!" Harry said, indignant, "No I saw a person! And then he started bleeding on me and-"

Draco covered Harry's mouth with one cupped hand. "Shut up. It was a prank by the 7th years. Okay? You saw a dead goat. That was all." There was a deep intensity to Draco's eyes and slowly he mouthed the words, 'later'.

Harry nodded and the blonde took his hand from Harry's mouth. "Just a goat…man I over reacted."

"Damn right, you're lucky I found you. What sort of idiot goes wondering around in a dark alley at night?" Draco growled. "You're too sick to make it all the way back to Hogwarts, aren't you?"

Harry nodded and whimpered pathetically.

"We'll have to stay here for the night, I'll phone Professor Snape and explain." Draco looped an arm around Harry's shoulders and half dragged, half carried Harry back in the direction of the Hogs head. "I need you to look as sick as possible; we have to make this look convincing."

Harry nodded determinedly, he looked down to find himself still covered in blood. The teen's head swam and he looked up at the blonde, "D-draco?" He whimpered softly.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I-" Harry gasped and then vomited all over himself and Draco. "I feel better." And then he passed out.

"Ewwwwwwww," Draco winced, dropping Harry to the floor of the alley. "Augh, shit, Harry! Did you have to hurl all over me!"

The blonde stripped off his coat and got the worst of the vomit off himself and Harry. The smaller teen was lying peacefully on the alley floor, pretty face illuminated by the moonlight.

Draco rolled his eyes and proceeded to drag Harry back inside the pub. The worst part of the whole thing was that Draco found Harry, even covered in vomit, disturbingly cute.

This time Draco was perfectly aware of the stranger in a black coat watching sullenly as Draco held Harry protectively to his chest.

A/N: Wow I'm a creep. Anywho, hope the chapter left you with even more questions! Hopefully they'll be answered soon…. Someday….eventually…or this could just turn into Lost, a slew of new questions and never any answers!

And in the next chapter we have……

Draco and Harry in a hotel room together!

An explanation of what the fuck is going on!

Okay a mysterious explanation, but hey, at least they're in a room together….alone….heheh.

Yeah see you next Monday folks.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm soooo sorry it took me forever to update! School got sick crazy, but next chapter will be uber long and interesting, promise. I don't have any tests till Friday, yay!

"No…No, I told you already, Sev, he's fine."

The soft, familiar voice drifted into Harry's ears. The teen whined and rolled over, clutching the blanket to his chest.

"I'll take him back tomorrow morning, he's to sick to walk up."

Green eyes opened to find the world a heavy gray blur. He blinked and the fuzz cleared slightly, leaving a fine gray film over the colors of the room. A figure leaned against the wall, holding a phone reciever to his ear. Harry blinked hard and looked back at the figure. The blonde hair was dimmed, the gray eyes dulled, and the pale white skin held a sickly grayish undertone.

Gradually color started to stream back into Harry's line of vision and a few blinks later Draco was restored to his normal pale glory, hair shining icy yellow and eyes hard and steely. "Do you have anymore information about the attack? Yeah, no, neither do I. All I've got is that it was committed by a bunch of freaks in white cloaks. But, Sev, I think target of the attack was-"

Suddenly Draco noticed a pair of wide, emerald eyes fixed on him. The tension lines on Draco's forehead eased and the cold leaked out of Draco's eyes, replaced by soft, almost hesitant warmth.

"Harry-Listen, Sev, he's awake, I'll see you tomorrow." The blonde hung up the phone and walked over to the bed. "Morning, idiot, how're you feeling?"

"Alive?"

Draco sighed and walked over to the window, "I'm sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have left you."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked with a yawn, curling himself deeper into the warm blankets.

"Someone is trying to kill you."

"Mmhm, that's nice... D-what?!" Harry yelped, he bolted upright in bed and glared at Draco. "Okay, seriously Draco. Not funny."

"Harry I need you to listen to me; I am being completely serious. Someone is trying to kill you." Draco said.

The dark haired teen shook his head stubbornly, "No, no, no, no. Why would anyone want to kill me?!"

Draco shook his head, "I'm so sorry, Harry, I can't. It's not my secret to tell."

"So you want me to believe for some unexplained reason that someone is trying to kill me." Harry growled. "That's insane."

"They're trying to kill you because of who you are, there is something in your blood that threatens them. If you die, they will be completely unopposed."

"You're serious aren't you?" Harry sighed.

"Absolutely."

"Draco, that makes no sense."

The blonde raked a hand through his hair, "I know, I know, I'm sorry. I don't have all the answers either. All we know for certain is that they are trying to kill you for some reason that probably has to do with your family lineage and bloodline because from what we've seen there is no reason for them to have any interest in you."

Harry was silent for a moment before finally asking, "Who're they?"

"Hogwarts….whoever is in charge of Hogwarts."

"No…that's not possible. God is watching over Hogwarts, god wouldn't let bad people in."

Draco smiled weakly, "I always thought it was cute how you would always turn to god."

"Don't say things like that, I'm not cute." Harry said, eyes downcast and cheeks a pale shade of red. "It's sick."

"Your friends tease you, they call you cute," Draco purred. He walked over to the bed and sat at the edge of it. The blonde smirked as Harry shivered uncomfortably.

"That's different," Harry gasped.

"How? I'm doing the same thing, I'm just noticing how…small you are," Draco whispered huskily, sliding a hand up Harry's arm to around the smaller teen's neck. "How effeminate your neck is," The hand slid up to caress Harry's cheek. "How…pretty you are."

Harry pulled his cheek out of Draco's hand and fixed his eyes on the floor. "Stop it,"

"Why?"

"Because, it's a sin, it's disgusting."

The blonde got off the bed and walked to the door of the room, "It's me isn't it? I'm the only one who makes you feel…dirty, unholy."

"Shut up." Harry growled. "It's a sin, alright. Stop being so…weird."

"I'll be back in an hour. Don't leave the room, and try and get some sleep."

Draco left the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

Harry sniffled and curled up into the covers. "Draco's just trying to scare me." The teen giggled nervously and told himself, "No one's trying to kill me, no one at all." Harry fitfully drifted into a light sleep and the world slowly went dark. Harry didn't notice a dark shape outside the window watching him.

"Open up! This is the police!"

Harry whined and opened his eyes. "What?"

"Police, Thomas Malfoy, open up!"

With a quick glance at the bedside clock, Harry cursed, Draco left at eight, it was now quarter to one. "That asshole," Harry snarled, "Malfoy's not here!"

"We're going to bust open the door!"

"Fuck! No, come on!"

"Mr. Malfoy open the door right now!"

Harry floundered out of bed and ran to the window.

"Fine, we're going to bust it open in 3…"

The teen flung open the third story window and winced, "What the hell do I do?!" Harry snarled to himself. He suddenly grabbed the bed and yanked it to the window. The teen tied a sheet around the bedpost and tossed it out the window.

"2…"

Without a second thought Harry slipped out the window and holding onto the sheet shimmied down.

"1…"

Above him Harry heard the sheet begin to tear. "Damn, damn, damn!" He started to slide as fast as he could down the sheet, the eventual tearing getting louder and louder.

In the room there was a loud bang on the door. They would open the door, find Harry on the sheet, and possibly shoot his brains out.

"Not good," Harry panted, "It's all Draco's fault!"

He looked down to find he was still at least 10 feet from the alley below. He glanced around frantically and saw a ledge just a few feet below to his left. Harry pushed off the wall and carefully began to swing back and forth.

The sheet tore with a violent snap and for a few moments Harry was falling through mid air.

Frantically his fingers closed around the edge and Harry was slammed against the brick wall of the building. He hung on the ledge for a moment, trying to catch his breath. In his room above he heard the police bang open the door and search the room. It would only be a few seconds before they looked out the window.

The teen took a deep breath and started to edge across the ledge, while trying to find a hold for his feet. If he fell then that would be the end.

"He went out the window!" A cop shouted.

"He's in the alley, get down there a search!"

"Shit!" Harry squeaked.

The ledge in his hands began to crumble.

In a split second Harry was falling through midair.

_I'm going to die…_Harry thought. _I can't die! I can't! _

Suddenly his feet thudded onto the cobblestone of the alley. Harry waited for the pain of impact…it never came. The teen looked down at his feet to find them resting on the cobblestone, fully intact and functional. "Oh thank you, Jesus!" Harry laughed softly in relief.

"Spread out and search!" It was a cop!

Suddenly something grabbed Harry's arm.

"Move it, you idiot!"

Draco yanked Harry to his feet and took off running, half-dragging the dark haired teen.

"Draco, what the hell?! Why are they after you? And who's Thomas?!?"

"No time!" Draco shouted. The blond led them through a series of twisting alleys till finally they emerged at the train station just was one of the large machines was starting to pull away from the station.

They kept ran towards it, running along side the train Draco jumped onto the moving stairs.

Harry missed the jump and was chasing frantically after the train, he could hear the footsteps and shouts of police behind them. "Draco!" He felt his hand slipping from Draco's.

"Hang on!" Draco shouted above the rumble of the train.

Harry met Draco's eyes and in that instant his eyes said softly, he was going to let go.

Suddenly the blonde snatched Harry's wrist with his free hand and yanked the smaller teen onto the train. Harry sat still for a moment, clinging to Draco for dear life as the train picked up speed. The two were crouched on the steps, cold wind whipping their hair.

"Stupid, cat, didcha think I'd let you fall?"

"…Sorta,"

"Yeah, well I won't."

"Why do you always save me?" Harry asked softly, sure that Draco couldn't hear him above the thunder of the train.

The blonde shrugged, "It just feels wrong not to."

A/N: How many things can I possibly leave unexplained? A lot, but in the next chapter the boys hide out in London and things start to fall into place.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: long time no update, so I figured I'd put one up. I'm uber busy with school and midterms and such, but I'll try and update more often.

The teenagers slipped unnoticed into one of the quiet train cars and sat towards the end nearest to the door.

Draco exhaled heavily, as if he'd been holding the breath inside his lungs for hours. "We're safe."

The smaller teen simultaneously wanted to hit Draco, scream at him, cry, and roll his eyes. "Oh yes, very safe," Harry snarled sarcastically, "The police are after us! They're after Thomas Malfoy?! Who in fucks sake is Thomas Malfoy?!"

"You knew him, the little boy at the orphanage."

Harry froze and glanced over at Draco, "How did you know that? How did you know about the orphanage?"

"Thomas Malfoy died years ago, he took on a different name and he vanished from your world." Draco said quietly, "I thought you'd remember by now, what happened that day. But I guess you still don't want to accept it."

"I'm going to sleep so I don't have to listen to your bullshit." Harry growled. He rested his face against the window pane and shut his eyes.

"Sweet dreams, kitty cat."

_The sky was a heavy, black blanket above them. The stars shone through like little twinkling holes cut into the cloth, revealing a bright sunshine behind it. _ _Sparkling merrily, the stars seemed to smile down upon them. _

_They were seated on the slightly slanted, shingle roof of the orphanage, Thomas lying down and Harry seated, arms wrapped around his knees. The dark haired boy craned his neck in order to see the stars, it was starting to ache. But he didn't dare lie down, he was to frightened of sliding off the roof. _

_"Thomas, I'm going to laugh when you fall off the roof," Harry chuckled nervously. _

_"I won't," _

_"We haven't been to the moors in ages, Ms. Crawford got so mad at us last time though, remember? She said that if we went we'd fall into that huge gorge there." _

_Thomas grinned, "We'll go over tomorrow then, but for tonight just relax! Look at the stars." _

_Harry did and commented, "They're really sparkly," _

_"They're more then that. Every little star up there has a history, they form constellations and some of them are planets. There's another world out there." Thomas said in wonderment. He stretched a hand skywards, "That's where I wanna be, Harry. Way up there, not stuck down here." _

_"Yeah, but Gods the only one who can get that high, us people just aren't supposed to be up there." _

_"I don't care what god says, I wanna fly up there." _

_Harry shrugged, "Yeah, but it's just a dream." _

_Thomas smiled, "Maybe, hey lookit!" he pointed, "See that? That's Draco the dragon!" _

_"Wow a dragon! Where?" _

_Thomas traced it out in the sky with his finger, "See, there's the head, and then the body." _

_"Cool," Harry laughed. _

_"Dragons are so cool, they're all mean and fierce and stuff, but then they protect their friends, ya know? I wanna be a dragon!" _

_Suddenly Harry got an idea, he glanced down at Thomas, "Hey, how about I call you Draco?" _

_"Huh, why?" _

_"I dunno, sometimes it feels weird to call you Thomas, it just doesn't fit you." Harry explained, "Draco…yeah that's you alright." _

_"Okay, then I'm gonna call you cat!" _

_"Huh?" Harry laughed. _

_"Look right in Draco's head!" Thomas pointed, "See that really bright star? It's a nebula, it's called the cats eye nebula." _

_"Woah, it's really bight, and it's sorta moving." Harry said in awe, "but still, why am I cat?" _

_"You have cat's eyes. I've never seen a person with such green eyes." _

_Harry grinned, "So we're like, stuck together? A dragon and a cat?" _

_"Yupp, ya mind?" _

_"nope," The dark haired boy said quietly, lying down on the roof top. "It's kinda cool to be in the sky together." _

_And suddenly Harry was in a room, a white room splattered with blood. The thick red liquid was everywhere. There were two barely recognizable bodies on the floor. But Harry knew them. _

_There was a shock of red hair and wide, starring green eyes the same shade as his. _

_And the other wore broken glasses and messy black hair. _

_His parents. _

_He was bloody too. _

_There was a dark figure, walking towards him, a knife glittering in his hand. _

_Harry's eyes widened, "Draco!" He screamed. _

"Harry?!"

"D-draco?" Harry stammered, he pressed a hand to his forehead and made a pained sound in the back of his throat. He suddenly noticed that Draco's face was really close to his, too close, "Why're you all close?"

"You just screamed my name, dipshit." The blonde said sullenly, settling back in his seat.

"Where are we?"

"A few stops till London."

"But I was only asleep for a minute!" Harry protested.

"More like three hours." Draco said snidely.

The smaller teen huffed and curled into his seat, "I'm so fucking confused," Harry sighed. "So I've met you before?"

Draco raised a pale eyebrow and nodded.

"Okay….at the orphanage, right? Y-you're Thomas Malfoy?"

The blonde nodded and pressed a finger to his lips. Harry was still confused, but he shut up. "It's not safe to talk about." Draco explained quickly. "Listen, in London, follow my lead, we need to lay low for the weekend."

"Why?"

"Multiple reasons."

"…can I have two?"

"One, the police are after us. Two, I have a friend in London who might be able to help us out." Draco said.

Harry shrugged. "Fine."

He should've felt nervous and endangered, but he didn't. Harry couldn't help feel warm, surprisingly warm and safe. He couldn't decide whether it was a good or a bad thing.

When the train pulled to a stop and the conductor shouted London, Draco grabbed Harry's arm and hauled the smaller teen off the train.

"Draco lemmie go!" Harry wined.

"You'll get lost."

"But you're holding my hand."

"There's lotsa gays in London," The blonde growled. He led Harry off the train platform and led them up a flight of stairs. They emerged in what seemed to be the heart of London city.

Harry protested loudly, "But I'm not gay!"

"I'm not either, so deal with it and shut up."

The dark haired teen did.

Draco led them into the nearest alley and followed a complex series of turns twists through the alley ways. The blonde seemed to know them like the back of his hand. The whole journey had been in complete silence, the only noise was the sporadic roar of a car or hint of chatter. Suddenly things started to get louder.

The alleyway widened to a large group of people, mostly wearing black and metal, talking loudly. They were gathered in front of a heavy steel door from which music and vibrations poured.

"What is this?"

"Brixton Academy, it's like a concert venue."

"Oh." Harry said quietly. He stuck close to Draco as the blonde threaded through the crowd of mostly gothic looking teenagers. Finally the duo made it to the front door. The guard took one look at Draco and nodded.

Harry glanced back and forth from Draco to the guard, what sorta connections did Draco have? They entered the club and Harry's headache got worse. His bones felt like they were pounding along with the music.

"Draco!" Someone shouted.

"Sirius!" Draco grinned back. He hugged this new comer and then patted the taller man's back, "Damn, I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Been in America trying to set up some relations there," Sirius said with a wicked grin. He blended in with the club, he was wearing all black with silver cuffs around his neck and on his wrists. His arms were bare and his skin shone like milk against all that black. Even his hair was black, long, shaggy, and black. His eyes were a blue-gray with heavy lids and dark, thick lashes.

Harry couldn't help but feel like he'd seen this Sirius before.

"Rem sent you to do relations?" Draco laughed, "You're the biggest asshole I know!"

"Yeah, but wolfie thought I'd be 'pragmatic,' hell if I know what that means."

Draco laughed even harder.

"I did actually get something set up, they've got a rough group going." The man suddenly noticed Harry. Those heavy-lidded eyes widened painfully and recognition illuminated his features, "Harry?" Then he grinned, "Fuck, it is you!" Then Sirius hugged Harry tightly, "Damn, I didn't think we'd ever see you again!"

Harry stood there awkwardly, being hugged by a man he'd never met. "Er…who are you?"

Sirius took a step back and smiled, "Damnit you look just like James," Then he ruffled Harry's hair. "I'm Sirius Black, your godfather."

The teen's eyes widened, "I have a godfather?"

The older man smiled sadly and Harry could see a flash of an extremely intelligent, jaded mind. "I was hoping you'd never have to meet me. We tried to hard to get you out of this world. I thought your Aunt and Uncle would keep you safe, guess not, huh?"

Harry was still too shocked to form an intelligent sentence.

"C'mon, we should go consult the wolf-man."

"How's Remus doing?" Draco asked, he noticed Harry's discomfort and almost subconsciously wrapped an arm around the smaller teen's shoulders. Although he would never admit it, Harry felt better with one of those long, pale arms around his shoulders.

"Tired, running this whole operation is really started to wear the poor guy down."

"I can imagine, how's he doing finding some flunkies?"

"Not so good, it's a pretty limited market to begin with, ya know? I mean we're looking for wizards in a world that doesn't actual acknowledge the existence of wizards. And most people are too scared of Hogwarts to come out and admit they're wizards." Sirius explained.

"Wizards?" Harry mumbled dumbly.

"You didn't tell him?!" Sirius yelped.

"How am I supposed to tell the little catholic boy that he's a wizard?" Draco shrugged. "Oh fuck," he suddenly realized the cat was out of the bag. The giant, clawed, angry, violent cat.

"Nuh?" Harry said. "Wizard, me?"

"Uh…pretty much, yeah."

"But god…witchs are bad!" Harry gasped. "Oh my god! I'm a witch?! A witch?! How am I gonna go to heaven! Oh my god!" Harry repeated 'oh my god' about ten more times before Draco's patience finally ran out.

"Oh come on, you're not going to heaven anyway, fag."

"I am not a fag!" Harry snarled.

"You like men, right?" Draco said sarcastically.

"No! I do not!"

Sirius sighed, "You two have managed to develop the most functional dysfunctional relationship I have ever seen."

"I don't wanna go to hell!" Harry whimpered, "Can you burn me? Will that make me not a witch?"

"No." Sirius said.

Harry resumed whimpering. His whole world had suddenly been shattered. How could he be a witch? Was that even possible? Well he had fallen ten feet and not been hurt. But maybe that was just…adrelenine? Naw, that sounded stupid even to himself. Jesus, how would he ever go to church again? How could he pray when he was a….witch.

"Draco am I going to hell?"

"Probably, but I'll be right there with you."

Harry shoved the arm from his shoulders out of pure spite and glared at the blonde. The most irritating part was that being in hell with Draco made the whole 'going to hell thing' a little more bearable. "Wait-where are we going?"

"To see Remus," Sirius said with a grin, "He hasn't seen you since you were two."

"I know him?"

"No, but he was one of your fathers best friends." Sirius laughed, "I think he baked the cake on your third birthday too. God knows Lily couldn't cook to save her life!"

Draco shared a grin with Sirius and then looked to Harry with that grin still on his face.

It made Harry feel just a little bit sad.

He couldn't make Draco smile like that.

The three of them walked down the hall and finally reached a thick wooden door that had been painted black. Sirius opened the door and cheerfully said, "lookit what I found!"

Inside was a desk and three chairs, seated behind the desk was a tired, pale looking man with thick, wavy golden hair and equally golden eyes. He didn't look older then Sirius, but he looked worn to the bone.

"Harry?" The golden haired man whispered.

"You're Remus?"

In a blink the man was out from behind the desk and hugging Harry. "I'm so glad you're alright! So, so glad."

Harry awkwardly patted the man's arm.,"Me to?"

"Does he know-" Remus asked.

"No." Draco sighed, "I didn't tell him."

"Alright, all of you please sit down, Harry can I get you something to drink?" Remus sighed.

"But I'm underage!" Harry gasped.

Draco and Sirius snickered as Remus smirked and filled four shot glasses with an unknown amber liquid. He dolled out the glasses and sat down behind the desk. Remus downed the shot and said with a sigh, "So, Harry. I'll be blunt here. Your parents were killed by Hogwarts because they were the last of the Potter line."

"There's blunt and then there's traumatic," Draco muttered.

Harry couldn't actually form a sentence.

Draco had hinted at the same thing, but it was different to have it told so straightforwardly. His family line was dangerous? A threat to Hogwarts? "But Hogwarts is just a catholic school, why would they want to kill my family?" Harry asked finally.

"Hogwarts isn't just a school. It's a-well-it's a coven I guess."

"Coven-witches?!!" Harry whimpered.

"Why're you so scared, you're a wizard," Draco said.

"But witches are different," The smaller teen murmured. Wizard didn't sound as scary as witch. Wizards didn't conjure images in his mind of terrifying women in black robes covered in blood killed someone who was screaming, someone who wouldn't stop screaming. "It's not rational," Harry whispered in acknowledgement.

Remus and Draco shared a pointed look.

"What? What do you know?" Harry asked.

The man and teen shook their heads.

For the moment Harry didn't care, he just wanted an explanation.

"See, there have always been wizards," Remus explained, "But when Hogwarts was founded in the 1500s, it was origionally an institution to hunt witches. As the years passed it changed it's identity to a catholic school. But Hogwarts has always been run by witches, witches who are powerful and manipulative enough to get away with killing all the other witches and wizards."

"Are all witches bad?"

"No, female wizards are called witches." Sirius shrugged, "We just call the people at Hogwarts witches because the technical definition of a witch is someone who uses black magic. Hogwarts is overflowing with black magic."

"But why did they want my parents dead," Harry asked doggedly. He was trying desperately to maintain an aura of skepticism, but all this wizard stuff felt right somehow.

"The Potter family is well known as some of the strongest witches in history. They've always opposed Hogwarts. Your parents were the last of that family and now you're the only Potter left." Remus continued.

"So why am I still alive? Why didn't Hogwarts just kill me."

"That's where the answers run out," Draco sighed, he ran a hand through his hair. "We've been trying for years to find where they'd put you and what they wanted with you. So far, no luck."

"Oh," Harry said.

He couldn't really think of anything smarter to say. He knew he should be upset, but he was too tired to feel upset. And for some reason none of this was that scary. The witches freaked him out. But wizards, his family, Hogwarts, all of it seemed to pass through him like water through a sieve.

"So what do we do?" The dark haired teen asked.

"We wait, if they're going to do anything to you it'll be on Halloween, witches are most powerful on Halloween." Draco said.

"Sounds like a plan," Harry muttered sarcastically, then a thought struck him, "Hey, Remus? What sorta operation are you in charge of?"

Remus smiled weakly and responded, "Well we're calling it the ministry of magic. Your parents have been trying to disband Hogwarts since before you were born, Me n' Sirius are helping. We're currently organizing wizards and trying to establish some sort of central power in England. I've been in charge of it for the past five years."

Harry nodded. "What about that night in Hogsmade, that attack?"

"Hogwarts was behind it." Draco said, "They're after you, Harry. And the police? That was Hogwarts too. They've been following us, they even followed us on the train. But we lost them, I'm positive."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Very reassuring." He lightly massaged his temples and then asked, "What about Jack the Ripper?"

"What about him?"

"You don't think he's involved?"

"No!" Draco snapped. He looked nervously at Remus, "No?"

"No," Remus agreed.

"Yeah, no, definitely, No," Sirius said and then smiled, "Just your average serial killer there."

Harry still wasn't convinced.

Not at all.

And then they heard the scream.

A/N:


End file.
